


No longer hypothetical wedding plans

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “What do you mea-” Wally’s eyes went wide and there was a crashing sound as he fell off the couch. “That's what I forgot to do last night!”





	No longer hypothetical wedding plans

Wally was casually channel surfing, sitting in an upside down position on his and Dick’s couch while Dick made popcorn for whatever Wally would settle on.

“Hey, so for our wedding, since we're both dudes do we both get best men or do we have to coin toss on who picks best man and who picks maid of honor? Who picks the maid of honor if we both get best men?” He casually called to Dick as he continued to press the channel button faster than the tv could keep up with.

Dick couldn’t say that he was really sure where wedding talk came from, but then again he was used to Wally bringing up random topics and it was usually easier to just go along with it than question what was going through his boyfriend’s head. “I think we’d both get best men.”

“Okay, but consider the following,” Wally paused for a second to observe something on tv before apparently deciding it wasn't interesting enough and continuing to change the channel, “M’gann might kill us if we don't let her be maid of honor.”

“Then maybe she can just be my best man… my best woman.” She wouldn’t be his first choice, but Dick was pretty sure this was all hypothetical.

“Huh, I thought you'd pick Tim for that. And she can't be my best man, cause I'm totally giving that to Kaldur,” Wally hummed a bit as he pondered it. “Maybe we can both have maids of honor and best men. Dibs on Artemis as my maid of honor.”

“I don’t know who’d be more angry at not being chosen, M’gann or Barbara.” Dick put the bowl of popcorn down next to Wally’s head before flopping on the couch himself, sitting on it in an upright position instead of mirroring Wally’s headache waiting to happen position. “Shouldn’t we be engaged first before we talk about wedding plans though?”

“What do you mea-” Wally’s eyes went wide and there was a crashing sound as he fell off the couch. _“That's what I forgot to do last night!”_

Dick flinched, more from Wally’s outburst than from his fall, “Wait, _what?_ ”

“I _knew_ I forgot something! Aw man, and it was the most important thing too. What's the point of being a genius if I can't even remember to propose?” Wally seemed to be more talking to himself than to Dick as he stared up at the ceiling from his new spot on the floor, covered in popcorn that he'd knocked over when he fell.

“So, uh,” Dick started, having mostly gotten over his shock, “Were you still planning to do that?”

“What, like right now?” Wally turned his head to look at Dick. “In sweatpants with popcorn in my hair? And right after embarrassing myself like that? I mean, if that's how you want it, sure.”

“I honestly can’t think of anything more perfect for us,” Dick laughed.

“I had a whole speech planned, y’know. I don't think it'll work here. I'll have to wing it,” Wally said and then disappeared into their room in a blur, back in less than a second on one knee in front of Dick with a box in his hands.

“I've been wildly in love with you since we were just kids who were sidekicks. I think finding out we were going to be on a team together was probably one of the best days of my life, y’know until you agreed to go out with me. So, wanna top that day too by agreeing to marry me? Even though I look like a mess right now, and will probably keep making mistakes like last night when I forgot to do a much better version of this. You'd make me incredibly happy by saying yes, and I'd spend my life trying to make you just as happy.” He smiled up at Dick as he opened the box to show him the ring, gold shining even in the relatively dim lights of their living room as some sitcom played on the tv behind him where he’d stopped his channel flipping when he’d fallen off the couch.

Despite expecting it, Dick still felt himself get a little teary eyed, something he would deny if anyone ever asked. (People did ask, and he did deny it, and Wally threw him under the bus by telling them.) “Of course I’ll marry you, you dork.”

Wally’s smile widened, and he moved onto the couch to slip the ring onto Dick’s finger, and Dick pulled Wally into a kiss. “So, we were talking about some no longer hypothetical wedding plans?”


End file.
